Becoming What You Are
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Cassie & Adam fic!Cassie is new to town,and school.She accidently bumps into Adam in the hallways,and they immieadtly become friends.He shows her around the school.Do you think it will be more then just friendship?Will there be a spark?Read and find out!


Cassie walked down the hall of her new school. She had no idea where in the hell she was going. While she was walking she bumped into someone. She fell back onto the floor. She looked up at the face that was starring down at her. He- the person she bumped into held out his hand. She took it, and he lifted her up to her feet. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going!" Cassie apologized.

"No its fine. I can understand your reasoning, seeing as you're the new girl everyone has been buzzing about. You lost?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little. I have no idea where my class is, and lucky for me it started ten minutes ago. I am so late, I have circled this school like ten times looking for it!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Which class?" He asked.

"Umm, Science. Room 314." Cassie explained.

"I will show you the way. By the way, my name is Adam." Adam held his hand out for Cassie and she took it.

"Cassie," She replied. They smiled at each other before he showed her the way to her class. Once they got there he said:

"Well here you are. If you need anything, or don't know where one of your classes are my locker is right by yours, or you can find me around the school. I will show you were to go." Adam smiled.

"Thank you, Adam. I could really use your help, and a lot of it. But I have to go, I am a little late." Cassie smiled, before turning to the door. She knocked on it. She waited for a couple moments for the teacher to open the door for her.

"Who are you?" He asked opening the door to find Cassie and Adam on the other side.

"I am Cassie, your new student. Adam here showed me where to go. I was lost." Cassie explained.

"Ok then, I wasn't aware of having a new student, Cassie.." He said. "Well thank you Adam for showing our new student around. But I have to get back to my science class." He said closing the door. He looked around the room, and found a empty seat by this blonde haired boy. Cassie didn't know why, but she got a bad feeling from him.

"Cassie I will seat you here. Nick, will you tell her about what we are learning. Cassie Blake this is Nick Armstrong. Get to know each other. Your buddies now." Mr. Moline, said.

Cassie just nodded as she sat down at the open desk by Nick. "Hi I am Cassie." Cassie smiled. He just looked at her, and gave her a piece of paper. It had what they had been discussing for the last ten minutes. Great, she thought. Another quiet boy who wants nothing to do with her.

An hour later Cassie walked out of the class and saw Adam waiting for her by his locker. He smiled at her pressence when she walked up to him. "Stalking me much?"

He laughed at that. "Nope. Just making sure you get to class on time."

"Uhuh, sure." Cassie didn't sound to convinced.

Adam looked at her, as she opened her locker and grabbed some books, then closed it again. "What class do you have now?"

"Umm, Social, Math then Lunch! Thank god, I am so starving. Then after lunch I have a free period to do with whatever I please, well I have two frees, is that normal, am I supposed to have free periods?" Cassie asked confused, as they started walking in the direction of next class.

"Yes, I have a free during the same time you do. Except I have one, and you have two. I had my first one earlier, well an hour ago. We can hang if you want during that time." They stopped in front of a class room. "See you after this class?" He asked. He could definitely feel something romantic for her. That was for sure.

"Yep. Pick me up, since I have no idea where the hell I am going." Cassie laughed then went inside of the class room. The teacher looked astonished when she saw Cassie.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I am Cassie Blake. I am a new student." Cassie said.

"Ok, well you can sit here." She smiled. "And I am Mrs. Amber. I will give you the books we will be working on today, and I will catch you up while everyone is working." She smiled. Everyone else started to walk in. The bell rang, as the last person ran in.

"Ok people, we will be working on the booklet I gave you all, except Cassie here yesterday. I want the first 10 pages done for homework. No partner work, no talking. If I hear one word, unless I am talking to you I will take the booklet and you will have a zero for the entire booklet. Now, go." She said. Everyone started to work besides Cassie. Mrs. Amber brought the booklet to Cassie's desk. "Ok, Cassie we have been talking about this for the most part of the year. Did you learn this at your old school?" She asked.

"Yeah. I learnt that already, so this will be an easy topic for me." Cassie smiled. The teacher nodded then walked off to her desk, and began typing on her computer. Cassie started hard at work.

The bell rang an hour and a half later. Cassie had just finished, she packed up all her books and headed out. She saw Adam already waiting for her. "Come on, Cassie we have ten minutes to talk and get you to your next class." He smiled. They stared to walk down the hall.

"So I heard you mom died, of a fire? Was it? Are you ok?" He asked breaking the awkward silence. "How'd you cope?"

"I didn't. I haven't. But I am taking it day by day, and making the best of it. Isn't that what you have to do when there is a death. I don't want to just make myself forget all the good memories I've had of her. I don't want to forget her. But taking the pain day by day is what's best for me, and I know that." Cassie explained.

"That's good. My father died when I was younger. Because of a fire too. My mom was out, and I was at a friends. When I got home my home was being put out by fireman, and I saw an ambulance. I ran over to that ambulance, and I saw my father-dead." Adam explained. He looked away from Cassie remembering every single emotion he had in his body that day.

Cassie put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I went through the same thing, just a lot after you. We both know it is hard losing a parent, in fact a lot of people do. I lost both my parents, I don't have a parent left. But I am fine." Cassie said.

"Yeah I guess. Well we will talk later. Ok? I need to get to class." he said, walking away. Cassie walked into the classroom to get the same stares from teachers as the last two classes she had been too.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first Secret Circle fic, i love the show so i decided to write i fic on it. I am IN LOVE with Cadam! They are soooo cute, and that almost kiss in episode one, made me cry! LITERALLY! Please fovourite author and story, author alert, and story alert me please! I really hope you like the first SHORT chapter of this story, i worked really hard on it. And sorry that there really isnt anything internesting but i promise you there will be more, so please review! They inspire me! So do you guys! Love you all! <strong>

**Review!**

**-Channy Is The Best AM I RIGHT!**


End file.
